Firestrike: Aced! (Comic 7)
Firestrike sat on top of a building in Harvey when he heard gunfire a few blocks away through the heavy rain and thunder. He then ran to seen in a matter of minutes he arrived to see a dead body on the floor with a crowd of eager people surounding the body. Firestrike looked around to see a green dot moving around in the background on the other side of the area. Firestrike then looked closer to see that is was a person with a green google lense on one eye. He then saw that the person was packing a gun up and began running at the killer. The killer saw Firestrike running at him pulled out his bow from his bag and shot a arrow at Firestrike. Firestrike saw the arrow and he dodged it with it exploding on impact hurling Firestrike in the air. The killer thenvgrabbed his bag and began running. With the bag holding him down Firestrike was gaining ground extremly quickly. The killer then put a bomb in the bag and threw it at Firestrike. Firestrike dodged the bag but did not expect the explosion that hit him from behind knocking him onto a another building. Firestrike then looked up to see Ace running away. Firestrike then got up and kept running after the killer. The angered Firestrike began to catch up which the killer who noticed right away. The killer then leaped onto another building while throwing a smoke grenade down to vanish. Firestrike then made a fire fist to knock the smoke out of his sight. He then got out of the smoke to see a arrow coming at his chest. The arrow was too close for Firestrike to evade so hit it hit him directly in the chest and exploded on impact knocking him off his feet. Firestrike got up to see killer was out of sight. Firestrike then slammed his fist on the ground and said "Enough of the games!" He then leaped in the air and shot fire from his hands to boost himself high in the air. He then could see the killer and used his great height to land in front of the killer. Firestrike then said "Time to finish this." The killer then said "Do you really want to test me?" Firestrike then said "If I didn't want to I wouldn't be here would I?" The killer then said "Your pretty conifident in your weak abilities." Firestrike then said "Let's just see who's weak and who's not alright kid." Firestrike then leaped in the air with a fire fist. The killer dodged the attack and kicked Firestrike making him slide on the wet roof. Firestrike then said "Your good what's your name?" The killer then said "The name is Ace not that it matters to a dead man." Ace then rolled a canister in front of Firestrike. Firestrike didn't move out the way in time and the canister expolded in his face bliding him with a bright light. Ace then shot three arrows acroos his chest each exploding and knocking Firestrike back farther and father. Ace then snuck behind him while they blew up and tripped him. Firstrike then began to regain his sight to see a foot about to his face. The kick spinned Firestrike exposing his back. Ace then shot a electric arrow at Firestrike making him fall to the floor. Ace then said "Next time you get in my way you want live to tell the story." Ace then rolled two gas canisters down and threw a smoke bomb in front him, knocking out Firestrike and letting him vanish at the same time. Firestrike then woke up with the hot burning light of the sun in his eyes. He got up to see it was morning and his clothes were destroyed. He then began running home to contemplate on how to meet the great assassin again and this time take him down and for good.